Andy Barclay
"This is the end, friend!" --Andy to Chucky. Andy Barclay is the only child of his widowed mother, Karen. ''Child's Play'' (1988) Andy is celebrating his 6th birthday, and really wants a Good Guy doll for his present. He even makes his mother breakfast in bed, to show her how good he is. However, the dolls are too expensive for her salary, and he ends up getting clothes instead. Seeing her son's disappointment, after she drops him off at daycare Karen buys a doll for half price from a peddler. Karen takes the doll back home to him, and he is very overjoyed to have a new best friend. As Karen must go back to work, her friend Maggie volunteers to babysit. The night goes by uneventful, until Maggie tells him that it is time for bed. Andy says that his doll, Chucky, wants to stay up to watch the 9 o'clock news. Thinking he is playing, she sends him to go brush his teeth, but confronts him again when she finds Chucky on the couch with the TV on. Although Andy denies moving Chucky, she thinks Andy is joking. She tucks him into bed, then goes to read a book. Later that night, when Maggie mysteriously falls to her death from the window, Andy is questioned by detective Mike Norris. During the investigation, Karen comes back home, and is angered by Norris implying that her son had something to do with Maggie's death. She kicks the detectives out, and then goes to check on her son. She sees him talking to his doll, and thinks it is innocent enough, until Andy says that the doll told him, "Aunt Maggie was a real bitch and got what she deserved". The next day, Chucky gets Andy to visit the house of Chucky's former accomplice, Eddie. While Andy goes to the bathroom, Chucky manages to blow up the building, killing Eddie. The detectives are called in to check out the scene, and again find Andy there. As they see this as more than a coincidence, they get Dr. Ardmore to monitor as Jack questions Andy. When Jack asks why Maggie fell out of the window, Andy says that she saw Chucky, and it scared her so much she fell down. Karen comes to Andy's side, and explains that no one believes him; if he does not tell the truth, the police will take him away from her. Scared, Andy confronts Chucky, begging him to say something. As he simply repeats his doll lines, he runs to his mother, telling her Chucky is doing it on purpose, and would kill him if he ever told anyone about him. From behind the glass, Ardmore, announces his presence. Seeing more than enough, he suggests Andy stay a few days at the hospital, and with no real choice, Karen reluctantly hands over her son. At his hospital room, Andy hears Chucky coming up the stairs, and screams for Dr. Ardmore to help. Chucky manages to get into Andy's room, but by that time Andy had escaped. Andy finds his way downstairs and into the operating room, followed by Chucky. After being knocked to the ground by Chucky, he picks a scalpel up and prepares to defend himself. However, he is seized by Dr. Ardmore, who puts him on the bed. Despite Andy's claims that Chucky is in the room, Ardmore goes to sedate him. Before he can do it though, Chucky kills Ardmore, allowing Andy to escape the hospital. Andy makes it back to the apartment, but Chucky follows him. Chucky knocks him unconscious with a baseball bat, and begins the ritual to transfer his soul. Luckily Norris and Karen burst in just in time to save Andy. After a brief fight, Karen throws Chucky into the fireplace, and despite Chucky's pleading, Andy lights a match and sets Chucky on fire. Hearing Norris in the bedroom, the two go to his side, and Karen tells Andy to retrieve the first aid kit from under the sink. However, as he goes, he notices that Chucky is missing from the fireplace. Completely charred, Chucky chases Andy, who runs back to the bedroom. Karen shoots him several times, missing his heart, but knocking off his head. Jack later arrives, and brings the doll's head into the bedroom. Unbeknownst to him, Chucky's body breaks through the air vent behind Jack and strangles him. As Karen pulls Chucky's body off Jack, Mike shoots him in the heart, finally killing him. Fearfully looking at Chucky's remains, Andy he leaves with Karen and Jack to take Mike to the hospital. ''Child's Play 2'' (1990) Andy is sent to a foster home with Phil and Joanne, as his mother Karen is undergoing psychiatric evaluation. Although the family is very nice, they become suspicious the next morning when one of Joanne's antiques is broken. Both Andy and his foster sister Kyle deny doing anything, so Phil sends them to do the laundry. Later that night, Chucky manages to track Andy down, and sneaks into his room. He ties him to the bed, and begins the voodoo chant to transfer his soul. However, before he can finish, Kyle sneaks back into the house through Andy's window from seeing her boyfriend. She tries to untie Andy as Phil and Joanne walk in on them. They accuse Kyle of tying up Andy as a sick joke, and ignore Andy's pleas that the doll is alive. The next morning, Andy goes to his first day at school, and Chucky follows. While his teacher Miss Kettlewell is reading a story to the class, there is a disruption by a bully teasing Andy. She thinks Andy is the source, and scolds him for it. During recess, Chucky enters the classroom and finds Andy's test paper, and writes obscenities on it. When the day is over, Miss Kettlewell uncovers Andy's paper, and forces him to stay after school for detention. She locks him inside the classroom, throwing Chucky in the closet, while she leaves to phone Phil. Andy tries to call for help to anybody on the other side of the locked door, but to no avail. Chucky begins shouting from the closet for Andy to let him out, but Andy instead escapes by opening the window and running home. When Andy comes home, Phil confronts him about his test paper, and Andy explains that Chucky did it. Phil takes him to the basement to prove the doll is not alive and surprisingly to him, Chucky is there. In the middle of the night, Andy hears a sound coming from downstairs. He arms himself with a knife and proceeds into the basement. From there he is attacked by Chucky, but is saved by Phil coming downstairs. Andy tries to warn Phil, but Chucky trips him, causing him to fall and break his neck. When Joanne finds Phil's dead body, she blames Andy, and sends him back to the orphanage. While at the orphanage, the fire alarm is pulled, Andy and his care worker Grace run into Kyle as they try to evacuate. Grace blames Kyle, who is being held at knife point by Chucky, and pulls her and Andy back to her office. When she takes the doll from her, Chucky pulls out his knife and stabs her to death. Chucky grabs Andy, and forces him into the Play Pals factory, with Kyle running after them. From there, he knocks Andy unconscious, and begins to say the chant. However, as by the time he begins the ritual, it is too late; Chucky is trapped as a doll forever. Enraged by this, Chucky goes to kill Andy, but is subdued by Kyle. She takes Andy and runs through the factory, while Chucky tries to stop them. However, they jam an air hose into his mouth, causing his head to blow up and explode, thus killing him. Both Andy and Kyle leave the factory together, towards uncertain futures. ''Child's Play 3'' (1991) Eight years later, Andy is now sixteen years old. He has been thrown out of numerous foster homes, and Social Services has enrolled him at the Kent Military Academy as a last resort. The head of the school, Cochrane, agrees to let Andy in because he has had a rough life, but tells him to grow up and forget the killer doll fantasies. Andy is placed in a bunk with another student, Whitehurst, who finds him tied and gagged in his closet. This was done by cadet colonel lieutenant Shelton, who uses his position to bully Andy. Regardless of Shelton's bullying, he is able to keep his friend Whitehurst, and meets another student named Kristen, and the two develop a strong relationship. Unknown to Andy, Chucky has shipped himself to the academy, in order to kill Andy. During the night, he confronts Andy in his room, and reveals his intent to transfer his soul into a different child's body: Tyler, whom Andy had befriended earlier. Chucky attacks him, and Andy thwarts him off until Shelton enters the room. He finds Andy slamming Chucky against the floor, and rudely takes Chucky from him. The next morning, Andy approaches Tyler and asks him about Chucky. Tyler snaps that he is just jealous that Chucky did not pick him first. Still worried for Tyler's life, Andy decides to give him a pocket knife in case Chucky strikes again. When the annual paint ball war begins, Andy sneaks off to find Tyler, who had run away from Chucky in the woods. Chucky attacks Kristen, using her to lure out Andy and exchange Tyler for her. After their exchange, the red team comes into the area, and instead of shooting paintballs, they shoot live rounds. In the chaos Tyler escapes, and before chasing after him, Chucky throws a grenade at the students. Recognizing the danger, Whitehurst bravely leaps on top of the grenade and sacrifices himself to save the others. Although both were shocked, Kristen and Andy follow Chucky. Eventually they find themselves led into a carnival, and see Tyler being forced by Chucky into a haunted house. In an attempt to save Tyler, Chucky shoots Kristen in the leg, leaving Andy to fight him alone. After a struggle, Tyler is knocked out, and Chucky begins his ritual chant. However, before he finishes, Andy reaches them on the top of a skull mountain. He shoots Chucky in the arm and chest, but he still has the strength to strangle Andy. Tyler awakens, and gives Andy the pocket knife. Cutting off his other hand, Chucky falls into the giant fan below, shredding him to pieces. After leaving the haunted house, Andy visits Kristen, who is being treated by medics. Before being taken away by the authorities, Andy is last seen riding off in the backseat of a police car. ''Curse of Chucky'' (2013) Six months after Chucky attacked Nica, Andy gets a package delivered, and brings it inside. Before opening it, he receives a phone call from his mother, Karen. As Andy talks about his birthday dinner at Karen's place, Chucky cuts his way out of the box. Ready to kill, Chucky turns around, only to see Andy pointing a shotgun directly at his face. Before Chucky can react, Andy fires. ''Cult of Chucky'' (2017) Four years later, Andy is still trying to cope with his past. He tries to go out on a date with a woman he likes, Rachel, but while on a date the topic of the Second Amendment comes up. He claims that he only has a couple guns to protect himself, but when Rachel questions what he would want to protect himself from, he realizes that she googled him. She asks why Andy did not tell her about his past before, and Andy explains that he did not want to scare her away. After he tells her about those who died around him, she finally admits that it is too much for her and leaves him. He returns to his cabin alone, and takes his framed Kent Military Academy shirt off of the wall to get to the safe behind it. Hidden inside is the Chucky head he shot four years ago, still alive without the body. He has the head nailed to a board, and has been torturing it. Andy places the head on his table and lights up a joint, lamenting that it is just him and Chucky again tonight. Chucky asks for a hit, and Andy obliges, putting the joint to Chucky's lips. However, after he inhales, Chucky lunges at Andy's hand, attempting to bite his fingers. As the head taunts him, Andy walks over to his dresser and pulls out a flamethrower, and starts to torture the head. The next morning, Andy is rewatching a video he shot at Dr. Foley's office in November of 2013, where he tries to prove Nica's innocence by showing him the Chucky head. He shoots the head with his gun, causing Chucky to scream, but Dr. Foley only believes that it is special effects and has him taken out of the office. After the video ends the Chucky head laughs, taunting that maybe Andy is really crazy and belongs in the mental institution with Nica. After there are two murders at the Harrogate facility, an article is written on PerezHilton.com about the connection of the deaths with Nica and Chucky. Confused, Andy turns to the Chucky head, who remarks that "he isn't the only one". Andy goes to his gun cabinet and takes out another Good Guy doll, this one with short hair. He has it mailed to Dr. Foley, while he takes his truck and begins the drive to Harrogate. On the way he gets a call from Tiffany. He says that he knows who she is, and that he is coming for her and Chucky. She laughs it off, and adds that Chucky has a message for him, "disembowel", and that he would know what it means. Once Andy arrives at Harrogate, the guard tells him that visiting hours are over and he has to leave. Andy asks to see either Dr. Foley or Nica, and claims that it is an emergency, but the guard tells him again to leave. In a last attempt, Andy says that he wants to commit himself, and punches the guard in the face. His plan succeeds; however, he is locked in a padded cell, unable to contact Nica. Eventually, the short-haired Chucky approaches his door, and unlocks it with a keycard. Before Andy can act, Chucky throws a knife at his leg, knocking him to the ground. Chucky rushes to grab the knife, allowing Andy to restrain him against the wall. He rips off the Chucky's overalls and digs into his stomach, retrieving a gun he hid inside. He shoots Chucky multiple times in the chest before finally stomping his head in. Just as he finishes, he turns around to see Nica, who has been possessed by Chucky. He tries to shoot, but the gun has run out of ammo. As a woman on the PA announces that the facility is on lockdown, Chucky quickly closes the door on him, leaving with one last remark, "tag, you're it pal". Andy is left alone, covered in blood and holding a gun, as the other Chuckys go to their doll forms, and the floors are littered with dead bodies. Trivia *Child actor Robert Hy Gorman auditioned for the role of Andy in the first film. *A photo of Andy's father can be seen in the background of the "Andy's Bedroom" scenes. In reality, the photograph is of director Tom Holland. *Actor Jonathan Brandis was considered for the role of sixteen-year-old Andy Barclay in the third film. *He is mentioned in Bride of Chucky, on a newspaper article in Tiffany's trailer. It is titled, "Boy claims doll was possessed by a serial killer's soul". *Don Mancini revealed that Andy suffers from PTSD. *In the ''Cult of Chucky'' DVD commentary, Don Mancini claims that Andy is well-off financially because of the insurance money he received from the murders he was involved in as a child. Gallery chuckyandy.png|Andy with Chucky in Child's Play. 576631_1289367762763_full.jpg|Andy taking the bus with Chucky in Child's Play. Catherine-Hicks-Childs-Play-Son.png|Andy with Karen in Child's Play. Andy-Barclay-andy-barclay-32946294-1360-732.png|Andy in Child's Play 2. childs-play-2-verdict.jpg|Andy attacked by Chucky in Child's Play 2. alexvincentchucky-415x260.jpg|Andy captured by Chucky in Child's Play 2. Bambola_assassina_2.png|Andy and Kyle trying to escape the factory in Child's Play 2. Childs play 3 1991 teaching andy to shoot part 2.jpg|Andy with Kristen in Child's Play 3. 5orsfR0.png|Andy in Child's Play 3. AndyCult1.png|Andy on his date with Rachel in Cult of Chucky. 7k72p6M.png|Andy locked in his padded cell in Cult of ''Chucky. hQuE5Hb.png|Andy shooting Chucky in Cult of Chucky. Category:Male Characters Category:Child's Play 1 Characters Category:Child's Play 2 Characters Category:Child's Play 3 Characters Category:Curse of Chucky Characters Category:Cult of Chucky Characters Category:Survivors